


One whole life recorded in disappearing ink

by Milscothach



Series: Of Mice and The Dead [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, Gen, Not immortal au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 03:43:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4419896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milscothach/pseuds/Milscothach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tbh this started as a joke about Ray being dead but then plot happened and now it's taken over my life. I also feel I should clarify this isn't shippy (yet (I'm sorry I'm just trash)) and mica and Ryan aren't together at all in this. the mad royalties thing is just because they work very well together in this universe and the press have them a name and it stuck. More about that will be explained later on</p></blockquote>





	One whole life recorded in disappearing ink

A new headstone in a new city. There is no body hiding beneath the stone. Someone approaches the grave. It is a girl. Her clothes are flecked with blood and dirt yet her hair and makeup are immaculate. She kneels by the grave, not caring about the sun backed mud beneath her and smiles wickedly.  
"Hey there brownman, hows death working out for you?" She laughs to herself. She leans forward and whispers to the grave "They don't know what we do, do they Ray? They think it was an accident. A mistake  
'Poor Ryan, to have seen that' 'poor Ryan, his friend dead' ha! Isn't that a laugh?" She starts to giggle. "He murdered you, plain and simple.  
Apparently he's on a murder break, feels guilty about breaking the best sniper the crew has, Geoff almost believes him.  
The rest of the crew, they're wreaking havoc in your name. Pretty mogar almost got himself blown to pieces. Little Gavino hasn't talked in days." She grinned  
"You broke the crew Ray, you always knew not to trust the vagabond but look where we are. Your crew is going to die and its your fault."  
And with that she stood up, brushed herself off and left, shotgun swung over one shoulder. The mad queen had arrived.

**Author's Note:**

> Tbh this started as a joke about Ray being dead but then plot happened and now it's taken over my life. I also feel I should clarify this isn't shippy (yet (I'm sorry I'm just trash)) and mica and Ryan aren't together at all in this. the mad royalties thing is just because they work very well together in this universe and the press have them a name and it stuck. More about that will be explained later on


End file.
